Say Please
by forginsberg
Summary: Hermione and Pansy come across each other in a deserted library. probablyOne shot. Femslash. Rated M for sexual situations. Formatting corrected.


I couldn't take much more. The catcalls, the jeers, they haunted me. I focused all my energy on not getting ruffled by the Slytherins and their vicious tongues. Secretly they slashed at my heart, every insult, every snide look.

Bending lower over the book I was immersed in merely for the sake of distraction, I felt the reverent silence of the library pressing in on me like the air of a cathedral--as though I could find God here if I searched for him.

The oil lamp on the table beside me flickered, casting eerie shadows over the pages of _Ancient Transfiguration_ like skeletal fingers reaching forward from the shadows behind.

My heart jumped wildly when a bony hand closed over my shoulder. I made to turn in my seat but the unusually strong fingers held me very much in place. I felt breath at my ear, a low hiss.

"Isn't it about your bedtime, Granger?" came a vicious whisper. I set my jaw and went to wrench my shoulder free but was again pulled roughly back. "How uncharacteristcally silly of you. The castle is no place for a starry-eyed Gryffindor mudblood to be wandering around this late. What are you doing out of your dormitory? Not coming over to the dark side, are we? Breaking school rules and all..."

"I was just getting some reading done," I said in a deceptively steady voice. My heart was beating a panicked rhythm. I was no match for the Slytherin on physical grounds. My hand twitched closer to my wand, sticking out of the pocket of the bag at my feet.

"Incarcerous," came a low voice at my back, and I felt both wrists yanked behind me, bound with thick ropes. In my peripheral vision I saw a slim, pale hand reach down to withdraw my wand from my bag. My breathing came faster.

"Going for your wand, that's not fair play Granger." Pansy Parkinson came into view, propping her hip on the edge of the table I was seated at. She crossed her arms over her chest, a wand in either hand, studying me closely.

"Where's your posse?" she asked snidely.

"Where's yours?" I snapped with false bravado. She smirked slowly, twirling my wand between her fingers, but did not answer.

"I've been watching you, Granger," she said in a low voice, a hint of something dark in her tone. "I've been watching you closely and I've noticed something that I find incredibly interesting." She locked eyes with me and I swallowed, genuinely nervous now.

"I think you fancy girls."

The blood was roaring in my ears.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I responded quietly and she leaned closer.

"I'm talking about the skirts you're staring after every night at dinner. The way you get all breathless and highpitched when that Weasley bitch comes around. I think you're a lesbian, Granger, but it's okay. I don't judge." Her words sent a chill through me. She put a hand on my thigh and I jerked it away. She laughed, cold and humorlessly.

Leaning in, she bit my earlobe sharply and whispered roughly in my ear. "I'm not giving you anything you don't beg me for."

I felt her fingertips on the inside of my thigh, just above my knee, stroking a slow circle. Her teeth grazed my neck, down to my collarbone before clamping down on my shoulder. I cried out and she slapped a hand over my mouth, looking down at me.

"None of that. We're in a library, afterall. Mind your manners." I began to grind my teeth as her hand slipped higher up my leg.

Her nails bit into my soft flesh and I could not hold back a shaky moan.

"Say please..." she murmured in my ear and I let my head fall back.

"Please.." I gasped.

Heavy books fell to the floor as I slammed her into a shelf in the restricted section. Her head fell back, exposing her long, creamy white neck to my hungry teeth. Her back arched as I pinned my hips against hers, my nails bringing welts up on her pale thigh as I hiked her skirt up around her waist roughly.

"_Muffliato_," I murmured softly before dropping both wands to the floor and gripping her hips in my hands.

"I want to hear you scream for me, mudblood," I ordered hoarsely against her ear. She gasped and whether it was due to the idea of screaming in the library or my fingertips against the crotch of her sensible little panties, I didn't know or care.

I dropped to my knees in front of her, snapping the waistband of her white cotton underwear in half and throwing them aside before grabbing her hips and yanking them forward, breathing against the hot folds of her sex. She clutched my shoulders, her long nails biting through my thin shirt and a primitive growl rose in my throat as I took her bud between my teeth and rolled my tongue over it.

I felt her knees go weak and held her fast against the shelves, still more books tumbling to the floor as she thrashed and moaned. My tongue slipped deep inside of her, tasting her surprising sweetness and eliciting a low, shaky groan from her full lips.

Her hands gripped at my hair, urging me on and I slid one arm around her waist resting a hand on her pert ass and holding her up as my other hand went between her legs, pushing two fingers inside of her up to the knuckle. She bucked her hips forward and gasped breathlessly.

"P-Pansy..." came her broken whisper. I drove into her again and again, thrust after thrust leaving her body weak and ravaged. Closing my lips over her pearl, I sucked at it roughly, bring her ever closer to release.

I felt the scream before I heard it, rising in her chest. She began to convulse around my fingers, grinding down into my mouth as I coaxed her towards an earth-shaking end.

Her mouth fell open in a nearly animalistic wail as she collapsed against the bookshelf, sending several large volumes to the floor. One in particular fell open and began to shriek wildly, but was no match her screams. She trembled violently, my arm around her all that held her up as her knees gave out, her body like a rag doll.

Before the last waves of her climax had subsided, I had gathered my wand and left her panting, her hair sticking to her neck, her eyes wild.

_A/N: I realized the formatting had been reverted just after posting this, but haven't done anything about it now. I'm replacing it._

_Thanks for the snide comments. :)_


End file.
